I love you too
by SS Killroze
Summary: Sonic confesses his affection for Blaze. Confused, Blaze reject his sentiments and runs away from him to her house to think. As she spiraled into depression she reflects on what she done and laments on what she did. Can the fiery feline come to understand her feelings and fix things between her and the hedgehog. Can she come to confess her own affection? BLAZE POV


"_I love you…"_

That simple yet powerful phrase echoes in my mind without hindrance. Those three words, so synonymous with affection, devotion, and amorous behavior and often leading to feelings of affection and happiness were all phrases and emotions alien to me. My thoughts have been racing with ambiguity ever since those three words were uttered to me this morning. Even my heart has been going a hundred miles per hour, racing with my thoughts as though they both were in a race for which felt more raptured from that simple, unfamiliar phrase that left Sonic's lips.

It was morning when he, that wonderful, blue hedgehog, said those words to me; I didn't know how to act. My brain had shut down and while I tried to reboot myself I just stared at him, eyes wide in shock, and within myself, afraid. My body wouldn't move and my mouth locked up without knowing how to answer. My paralyzed brain searched desperately for a word, a phrase, anything! Do I say it back? Do I ridicule him for his actions? What do I do? I couldn't understand; how could he love me?

My breaths quickened as I recap todays unfortunate events. My mind caused me much discomfit and thusly I pounded my open palms against my head as I scoured my brain for answers to the questions that persisted in my mind, but nothing but static would show itself to me. I frowned deeply and I started to think some more.

His eyes were full of admiration and affection as he gazed upon me, but what did that mean? Mingling within those lovely, green eyes were also the scared lights of ambiguity as were mine; he looked timid almost after he said what he said. I wasn't accustomed to this side of him. The air around him wasn't saturated in the coolness and confidence that he usually boasts proudly, but this time instead of confidence and his usual outward personality what radiated from him was shyness and a plethora of hidden emotions.

But what did it mean? I felt a surge of guilt bellow from my stomach, scaring tears to my eyes again today.

… Now thinking about it… I guess it didn't do any good to have _slapped_him either.

I sigh as I come back to reality.

I look at my bare feet in sadness; oh how that woeful emotion squeezed my heart with its icy, unrelenting force, a suitable punishment for the painful force I used against Sonic this morning.

I hurt him… I know I did, emotionally and physically. That look on his face as my hand connected to his cheek said it all. The vision of the disappointment and utter pain in his face seared itself into my conflicting mind, lingering to torture me some more. And, oh, torture I did emotionally endure…

I clutch myself tighter as I sit in my bed, my knees to my chest as I reflect on Sonic's utterly shocked face. He just stared at me as though his world was crashing down upon him. Was I that world? Did I just crash his dreams and his esteem by slapping him? By slapping him I reinforced the thought in his mind that I didn't like him back, that I didn't think of him the way he thought of me. And the way I fled after doing so bolted that notion into his brain… I am a terrible person… I do not deserve the friend that he is… and I do not deserve his love.

Those lonesome memories of my days before I befriended Sonic returned to my mind as a cold, drenching tide up to my heart.

Bland visions of my past passed before my eyes as I closed them. Suddenly flashing, vivid scenes from my childhood of me standing guard in front of an old, important looking stone relics that held the Sol emeralds coursed through my mind. The dustiness of their texture came back to me, the dullness of its color and the intricateness of its design made her remember the sad, lonesome days on my isolated island that kept the Sol Emeralds. My visions of my lonesome years of protecting the Sol emeralds flashed by along with the various and numerous encounters of pirates looking to steal those emeralds from me. Many, many countless obstacles stood before me of days old, and I have bested each obstacle as though they were mere pebbles before my foot path.

Years alone I guarded the emeralds, defeating enemies, besting beasts and I started to view myself as Atlas; carrying the entire world on her shoulders, to do everything alone.

Fast forwarding some time I came to realize that I do not need to do everything on my own, that I can actually rely on others from time to time. I also learned that life isn't just a routine, it's only as fun as you make it out to be. Sonic taught me that… his influence parenthetically freeing me from the shackles of my prisons showing me what it is like to have friendships and to live. Showing me that life isn't all just work and duty, it can be filled with fun and wondrous adventures as well. All I had to do was face each day with high spirits because I was not in this alone, I had my friends backing me up!

Thinking about Sonic and all what he done for me… makes me so happy, it feels me with soul-blessing warmth. But as soon as I was being filled with that warmth, my sadness over came its brilliant flame, extinguishing it, and soon chilling me as I rethought on the deed that I've done to the one that showed me that warmth in the first place.

"Oh Sonic…" I softly say, barely a whisper.

I lay my right cheek against my knees and look out the window at the setting sun. Its gold fingers touching every cloud, painting them gold and purple; a lovely plethora of warm and cool hues being mixed together on the massive artists' palette that is the sky. The sight was a beautiful one to behold but I couldn't enjoy it as I wanted to.

He's probably out there hating me right now; out there pushing me away from his life. Burning all the pictures we took together, trashing the gifts I had given him in the past… Why did I ruin something so wonderful as our friendship!?

I could feel my face heat up and hot tears well in my eyes. I try to force them back but to no avail as they slowly streamed down my cheeks. My lip trembles slightly. Did I ruin our friendship…? Did I ruin all that we worked for; he will probably never trust me anymore. My friend… one of the first friends I have ever made, the only friend I had that completely understood me, understood my place in life. The only person who cared about how I felt about my power and wasn't afraid by it… My friend…

I felt more tears threaten to flow, and I refused to let them. I wiped my eyes on the end of my right sleeve of my pajamas top. I wished I never done it, I wish I could take the pain and the sadness away not only because I hurt Sonic but because we are both hurting by what I did…

"I'm so sorry Sonic… I'm so sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry… Oh Sonic… I'm so sorry…" I slowly uttered out prayers for forgiveness, I slowly shake my head in sorrow that I just may had lost the most important person in my life…

BUT WAIT! I can fix this! I… I can tell him how I really feel!

But I can't… I mean… what do I feel?

I ponder that question in my mind, pushing aside all my confusion and stress and focusing my mind on Sonic- on our relationship with each other; that we share. I do care for him, no matter what is happening or what is going on I will care for him. I will worry for him as he goes off on dangerous missions; but I trust that he will come back safe and sound… I trust that he will never let anything come before his friends, he is of noble heart. Sonic is the truest friend that I or anyone could ever hope for.

I get to thinking about Sonic and not about the thing that I had done to him this morning.

Sonic is of truest nature, happy go lucky and fun, someone you can trust no matter what.

If he said that he loves me then…

It has to be true.

I jump out of bed; _I can fix this!_I go to get dressed in my usual attire but found that my purple robe was in the wash so instead I dashed back to my room to retrieve my brown coat and shoes and scarf before running outside to go and find Sonic.

I can fix this.

I race down the sidewalks of the city making my way to Sonic's house; the wind blew around me as I finally reached his house amongst the meadows of the outskirts of the city. _I can fix this. I'm ready to fix the wrong; I am ready to tell you how I really feel!_

My fist approached the door quickly until I got a hold of myself and continued to knock calmly, calming myself and awaited the door to open. A few seconds later the door unlocked and opened.

"Blaze?"

"S-Sonic, I-" I started before the one I was hoping to see wasn't there. "Oh, Good evening Tails, is Sonic around?"

Tails cocked his head, "No, Sonic left a while ago, he hasn't been in the best of moods lately, do you know what may had happened to him?"

I frowned, it seems as though I was right about causing him pain… "Yes, it's my fault and I am here to fix it; do you know where he may have gone?"

Tails looked thoughtful for a moment before answering, "He may have either gone to the lake off into the meadows at Flower Basin or to the beach or he may have left to wander somewhere else." Tails then looked at me curiously, "So, what did you do?"

I opened my mouth to explain but quickly closed it back thinking against it. I begin to blush slightly and unfortunately the inquisitive vulpine in front of me gathered all he needed to know by my simple expression.

Tails smiled softly, "I'll check at Flower Basin first, he tends to do a lot of "profound" thinking there."

I smile partly nervously and nodded at him, "Thank you Tails, I promise I'll make everything better." I dash off towards massive, rolling green lands behind Sonic's house and headed towards what is known as Flower Basin. Flower Basin is a beautiful indention into the land in the middle of the meadow which is saturated in water year round. Water from the rains and streams gather into the indention creating a crystal clear pond that is layered across the crystal surface with lilies and lotus flowers; a mass of pink amongst a sea of green.

Upon arriving to the basin my golden eyes looked around breathlessly but sadly there were no Blue hedgehog in sight.

The sky soon grew dark as I walked closer to the sea of pink, my mind on Sonic. The twinkling stars started to appear in the deep indigo sky, making the scenery a lovely one to behold. _So Sonic comes here to do all of his deep thinking? I wonder if he ever thinks of me while he sits here…_Into the basin I farther step; closer to the flowers I become as my mind ponders the blue blur some more.

_I want to tell you what I feel also, Sonic. I acted out of fear this morning, I was afraid of what we may become; something I was not used to. I am not used to "love"; what mothers have for their children type of love. My only real world, first hand representations of love was of Amy telling me of how much she loves you; and I felt that I didn't love you because I didn't love you as she did; totally crazy about you and chasing you all the time. I felt since I didn't chase you all the time then I must not love you; ugh listen to me think to myself._

I shook my head thinking now how foolish I was to think that.

_I am not some fan of Sonic… I am his best friend… and I do believe that just because I admire him doesn't mean that I must chase him around…_

_Sonic, I do feel for you, the same as you feel for me._I stoop down to pick up a lovely lotus from the pool of flowers and held it close to myself. A cool, calming breeze swept across the grassy hills and pass the lavender cat, sweeping her pony tail and scarf and coat to the side; also taking my newfound flower and sweeping it high into the air, twirling and tumbling as it was carried over the meadow and over a hill.

My golden eyes, tinsel by the rising moon, followed it's gracefully tumbling as it disappeared over the hill. My eyes lingered at the spot where it vanished. Slowly a blue set of ears made itself present slowly, then the top of a blue head; my heart skipped a beat as I instantly realized who that was.

The figure came closer, coming over the hill with the runaway lotus in his possession, Sonic the Hedgehog.

My breath got stuck in my throat as he fully revealed himself standing on top of the hill looking down at me as I looked up at him from the Flower Basin. My heart leapt with joy upon seeing him, but also shrouded in guilt; _I must tell him how I feel, Oh Sonic I can fix things!_

I lightly ran, half stumbled up the hill to meet him, my eyes on his face the whole while, looking anxiously for any distrust, anger, or sadness in his face; it was difficult to tell. "Sonic…" I say as I was halfway to him. "Sonic I gotta tell you something…"

Sonic gave a little smile as I finally reached him, "No- I gotta tell you something first-" his expression instantly faded to something of nervousness and shyness just as it was this morning before I struck him. He scratched behind his head, "I- I'm sorry about this morning…" he began.

I shook my head feverishly, "No, no, Sonic that's not fair, it is my fault, I-". I knew he would do this, I knew he would try to pin all the blame on himself for this, but before I could apologize he cut me off again.

"No, I'm sorry for not taking your feeling in consideration when I said what I said this morning… And I am sorry for that-" his eyes averted to his hands where he was slowly twirling the lotus by the stem.

"No, No, Sonic, please just hear me out. It was my fault for hitting you, I wasn't thinking straight, I wasn't being considerate of your feelings either." Sonic was about to say something but I didn't let him. "No, no words Sonic. I have to tell you something important."

Sonic looked up at me listening intently, a blush on his face; the same blush mirrored on mine, suddenly I felt rather bashful as we looked at each other. My face glowed as I try to utter out the words I have been spilling around in my head since this morning. Just like this morning, I'm starting to freeze up again.

I guess Sonic just has that effect on me…

"I- well, Sonic… I am very sorry of what happened this morning, I didn't know what came over me- I … I was scared honestly…" I began shyly.

"Blaze… No I was the one who forced my feelings on to you-"

I put my hand up to silence him, and he did, "I didn't hit you because I didn't like you or I was offended at all. I was afraid to "love" I never really understood it or was the receiver of it when I was younger…" Sonic opened him mouth as to say something but quickly closed it, "The ones I loved sent me off to an isolated island to guard the emeralds, saying that my curs-" Sonic raised an eyebrow at me, "er I mean gift of the flames were the reason I should go to protect the emeralds. I know now the real reason why they sent me away; their public figure would have been tarnished if a flame wielding monster as me was to be Princess." I shook my head finding myself going off topic, "The ones I loved pushed me away, in turn setting the path of which I now walk, the anti social wreck that couldn't even define the word friend if I tried."

Sonic looked at me wide eyes, he looked as though he was going to interject but yet again he closed his mouth knowing that I most likely had more to say. My eyes flashed with brief sadness as I thought back.

But then a soft smile spread across my face as fresher, happier thoughts extinguished the anguish that dared to seep into my mind as I thought about my lonesome past. "Then I met you, and you showed me what true friendship was, you showed me what I've been unknowingly craving for for years. You showed me friendship, you showed me how my powers were not curses, you showed me that I didn't have to do everything on my own and I can, if I need to, rely on my friends to help me." I smile warmly at Sonic and returned the smile and as we looked into each other eyes I felt the same tingly warmness I always felt when gazing upon Sonic.

My heart glowed with happiness, and in a softer tone I continued, my feet unconsciously stepping closer to him. "You showed me friendship, and I gave it back to you. You showed me how to trust others and to rely on others, so I learned to rely on you and put my trust into you."

Our bodies were now less than an arm length away, our eyes connected with an invisible tether, our faces glowing with our blushes. A soft wind blew past us, blowing my ponytail to the side along with our scarves; our gaze though unbroken. My heart swelled up with the usual warm tingly feeling making my mood set off like a rocket.

With a soft voice I continued, "And you showed me love… so I will show you love back… Sonic."

All was quiet between us both, the only company are the stars and above and the lovely, blooming flowers beneath us. That warm tingly feeling I felt so many times around Sonic, I could finally put it into words. A feeling that I wasn't as alien to as I initially thought. I know this now…

"I love you too, Sonic."


End file.
